Stressed Taehyung x Reader Fluff
by fluffyfanficsuwu
Summary: KPOP FANFICTION- The incredibly talented Taehyung of BTS can't seem to get the dance moves right- the other members are worried and Namjoon texts you for help.


All the other members frown with discontent as Taehyung messes up the dance moves and groans with frustration at himself. Throughout the entire day he was unfocused and couldn't get the dance moves down and they can all see his irritation at the situation.

"He just can't seem to get it down" Yoongi mutters.

"He's been like this all day and he only seems to be getting more stressed" Jimin disapproves.

"Hey guys don't worry about it, I know how to fix this" Namjoon says while taking out his phone.

TEXTS:

RM: Hey Y/N are you available right now?

Y/N: Yeah, why, what's up?

RM: Just wondering if you could come by the studio?

Y/N: Yeah sure thing :D

RM: Thanks!

You and the rest of BTS have become close ever since you were introduced to them by your boyfriend Taehyung. It's still crazy to you that you're really dating an idol- ESPECIALLY the adorable and lovable V. You quickly get dressed and start driving over to the studio, excited because you haven't seen any of them in about a week.

-15 minutes later-

Taehyung grips his hands into his hair sighs frustratedly before going to his water bottle and taking a big sip while sitting down.

"Uh, boys," a security guard knocks on the door before opening it, "you have a visitor."

You mumble a thanks to him while smiling (he has seen you many times before and you two get along well and are friendly) and he smiles back and says "no problem" before waving goodbye and going back to his station.

Taehyung raises his eyebrow curiously (but slightly irritatedly) at the door as he doesn't know you're coming and is annoyed about someone interrupting the practice.

You open the door just enough so that you can slip inside and make the door close without too much noise. You turn and see all of the other members giving you half smiles, looking a bit relieved but then… you see him. His face softens and he quickly gets up from his chair, his eyes never once leaving yours. He slowly walks over to you, afraid that this is all a dream and you're not even there. You blush and look up at him from under your eyelashes and say "Hey."

He gives you a sweet, slightly boxy smile and says, "Jagiya... you're here."

He looks at you and sees you're wearing a knee-length, fitted black jacket, black leggings, black boots, a pink scarf, and a black hat and your cheeks, ears, and the tip of your nose are slightly pink from being outside in the cold. He wants to kiss you and tell you how cute you look but he knows everyone else is behind him, watching the both of you.

You smile cutely at him and he pulls you into a hug. It feels like he could hold you for an eternity, gaining back his confidence and energy but he knows he still has to practice right now- but after all, you weren't supposed to see each other until Friday (even though Tae has a day off on Thursday as well- which is tomorrow) so just seeing you here right now makes him feel ten times better.

"I have to go practice but… you'll stay right?" he asks, giving you a puppy-dog look.

You laugh and reply, "Of course."

He gives you another boxy smile before going back to where he was working.

You go over to the couch that was almost in direct view of them and take off your jacket before sitting down to watch them practice. Taehyung focuses intently on the moves, not wanting to let you down. You smile brightly at him the entire time, giving him the encouragement he needs to complete the dance and he gets it perfect for the first time. It's actually now time for their break but before Tae could start heading over to you, Jimin strikes up a conversation with him. You could see him glancing at you a lot while they talk and eventually Yoongi makes his way over to you.

"Thanks for coming, Y/N. I don't think we would have ever gotten that part done without your help" Yoongi tells you.

"What do you mean?" you ask, confused.

"Taehyung hasn't been able to get that part down all day"

"But he just got it down perfectly…?" you question, a bit confused.

"Exactly. He got it down when you arrived"

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes- so thanks"

You give Yoongi a small smile and you look over and see Tae finally making his way over to you and as soon as Tae is close, Yoongi starts to walk away and says to you, "Talk to you next time, Y/N."

You give him a little nod and smile up at Taehyung.

He tilts head head to the side to show confusion and asks you, '"Why was Yoongi talking to you?"

"Oh- he was just telling me that you were having a rough day" you say, giving him a comforting yet concerned look.

He sits down next to you quietly and eventually says, "Yeah… I guess I was. I was just a bit stressed and I couldn't get the moves down…," gives you a sheepish smile,"but seeing you makes me feel a lot better."

"Awww Tae Tae" you hug him warmly, smiling as your head rests against his chest.

"Hehe" he lightly pets your head and smiles down at your beautiful form.

"You're really adorable, ya know that?" he says and you laugh.

"Hey!," he pouts, "I'm serious!"

You stay hugging him silently and then he asks curiously, "Hey, Y/n, why did you decide to come to the studio?"

"Oh uh Namjoon texted me and told me to come- and I wanted to see you anyways soooo…"

He kisses your head, smiling. "I'm glad you came, Y/n."


End file.
